Dr. Marihelson
|row2 = |row3 =634 |raritycolor = dark|Prev = |Next = }}Dr. Marihelson is back home after having spent many years investigating how the World Water War turned into a nuclear conflict, but he has changed a lot. When he left he was a kind and good looking monster, but his exposure to radiation has had terrible effects on his physique and behavior! Stats and Information |book = |relic = |role = }} Breeding * Unbreedable Skills |Special Target = |Special Power = 60|Special Accuracy = 120|Special Cooldown = 0|Special Stamina = 0|Special Text = |Group1a Name = A Little Radiation|Group1a Element = |Group1a Target = |Group1a Power = 0|Group1a Accuracy = 90|Group1a Cooldown = 0|Group1a Stamina = 22|Group1a Warmup = 0|Group1a Text = 50% chance|Group1b Name = Ionizing Radiation|Group1b Element = |Group1b Target = |Group1b Power = 0|Group1b Accuracy = 100|Group1b Cooldown = 0|Group1b Stamina = 22|Group1b Warmup = 0|Group1b Text = all enemies: |Group1c Name = Uranium 235|Group1c Element = |Group1c Target = |Group1c Power = 30|Group1c Accuracy = 95|Group1c Cooldown = 0|Group1c Stamina = 28|Group1c Warmup = 0|Group1c Text = 50% chance of: |Group2a Name = Radiation Shower|Group2a Element = |Group2a Target = |Group2a Power = 35|Group2a Accuracy = 95|Group2a Cooldown = 0|Group2a Stamina = 24|Group2a Warmup = 0|Group2a Text = all enemies: |Group2b Name = Mutagenesis|Group2b Element = |Group2b Target = |Group2b Power = 35|Group2b Accuracy = 90|Group2b Cooldown = 2|Group2b Stamina = 25|Group2b Warmup = 0|Group2b Text = |Group2c Name = Caesium 137|Group2c Element = |Group2c Target = |Group2c Power = 50|Group2c Accuracy = 95|Group2c Cooldown = 1|Group2c Stamina = 29|Group2c Warmup = 0|Group2c Text = 50% chance of: |Group3a Name = Radon Baths|Group3a Element = |Group3a Target = |Group3a Power = 45|Group3a Accuracy = 95|Group3a Cooldown = 3|Group3a Stamina = 16|Group3a Warmup = 0|Group3a Text = all allies: heal 40% life|Group3b Name = Hormesis|Group3b Element = |Group3b Target = |Group3b Power = 0|Group3b Accuracy = 90|Group3b Cooldown = 1|Group3b Stamina = 19|Group3b Warmup = 0|Group3b Text = heal 30% life all allies: heal 30% life|Group3c Name = Radiocaesium|Group3c Element = |Group3c Target = |Group3c Power = 30|Group3c Accuracy = 90|Group3c Cooldown = 2|Group3c Stamina = 41|Group3c Warmup = 0|Group3c Text = 50% chance of: |Default1 Name = Disaster Liquidator|Default1 Element = |Default1 Target = |Default1 Power = 25|Default1 Accuracy = 100|Default1 Cooldown = 0|Default1 Stamina = 18|Default1 Warmup = 0|Default1 Text = |Default2 Name = Subsequent Fate|Default2 Element = |Default2 Target = |Default2 Power = 30|Default2 Accuracy = 100|Default2 Cooldown = 0|Default2 Stamina = 19|Default2 Warmup = 0|Default2 Text = }} Trivia *Name is inspired by three noted members of the Monster Legends community: Marianne, Helen, and Sonnorcteer. *Skills reference various aspects of nuclear reactors and radiation: **AZ-5 - an emergency shutdown of a nuclear reactor **Uranium-235 and Caesium-137/Radiocaesium - radioactive isotopes used in nuclear reactors **Mutagenesis - the process by which the genetic information of an organism is changed, such as from radiation **Radon Baths - a kind of radiation bath thought to have therapeutic value **Hormesis - the theory that chronic, low doses of radiation protect an organism from disease Category:Legendary Dark